Authority
by dejiko001
Summary: He lived for the thrill. To find a female that dared to defy his authority, look down upon him, and even challenge him was not only surprising, but also made him want her more. And in his mind, that made her his and his only. One-Shot: ButchxKaoru.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the anime/manga: **_Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z_** or any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**A/N:** ...I got bored... Well, actually, I was in a ButchxKaoru/Buttercup mood (I have been for the past week due to snow days) for a LOOOOOOOOONG while. So much that I was so sad at the fact that there were no updates or no new fanfics on ButchxKaoru/Buttercup... My first reaction was: "WHY? WHYYYYYYY? QAQ" and then I was all: "IS THE PPGZ ARCHIVE SLOWLY DYING OFF? D8" and...yeah :'D. Although, that's just my impatient fangirl side speaking, so excuse me for that... 8'D

Oh, I should probably stop rambling right now... x'D This is a one-shot, in case anyone's wondering, which means that no, I'm not going to continue this. This was at first going to be a drabble or so, but...it ended up being about 3 - 4 pages long... I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but oh well! And by the way, I've decided to use Butch's actual name instead of the name that I'd usually use for him (_-cough_Takeshi_cough-_). I don't know why... I was just typing away on my keyboard, so... :'D

Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the one-shot! 8D

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Authority<span>****

Butch was one of the three "princes" (given to by his and his brothers' fan girls) of the school ever since he and his brothers were kids. Even in elementary school, girls still had crushes on them, despite the fact that they believed in cooties back then.

All of the girls fell for him and if not him, then they'd fallen under the spell of his brothers' charms. He represented the image of a "bad boy" to the girls of the school, which his fan girls found completely irresistible. Even if they at first hated him, they'd eventually learn to fall under his spell as well.

Why was it, you ask? It was simple.

He had the looks. The brains. And his _voice_ alone could cause them to simply faint immediately, especially if he tried seducing them. Although he wasn't as intelligent as his brothers, he was the third smartest overall in their school. And to boot, there was his strength. He could play any sport and practically beat anyone in that game.

To his fan girls, he was one of the perfect dudes they could ever ask for.

To him, however, he found life utterly boring.

Sure, there were exciting things every now and then, but even those began to bore him.

Girls playing hard to get? _Boring_.

People that defied his authority? _Boring_.

People that he went up against in a game? _Boring_.

It was the same cycle over and over to him—the girls, the rebellions, the competitions. It wasn't that he had become depressed or so. To put it bluntly, he found no enjoyment in life anymore due to the fact that there was no one else he could challenge.

Well, until _she_ popped up into his life by transferring to his school.

_She_ looked down upon him. He could even remember her first words when he tried seducing her just like with all of the other girls.

_"So, you new around here, huh?" He had asked, smirking seductively at the girl before him. He had cornered her against her locker, but that wasn't what mainly interested him. The fact that she, a female, was wearing male clothing not only intrigued him, but the fact that she herself looked a little bit like a male surprised him. Never before had he seen a girl dress like this._

_ The girl raised an eyebrow at Butch before closing her locker and walking away._

_ Immediately, Butch quickly walked in front of her, smirking still as he thought to himself of how she was probably one of those hard to get girls._

_ Before he could say anything, though, she immediately said, "Get lost, will you?"_

If that wasn't enough, she even dared to defy his authority.

_ "You think that just because you're one of the so-called 'princes' of this school, you can get anything you want, don't you?" She exclaimed, glaring at him._

_ Smirking, he replied, "Of course, babe. It's as easy as saying 'one, two, three.'"_

_ "Well, in case you didn't know, I'm not going to play by your so-called 'rules.'"_

_ "Figured you wouldn't," he responded, smirking still. "After all, where's the fun in that?"_

And then there was the fact that she even dared to challenge him.

_Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "You're challenging me on a one-on-one battle in soccer?"_

_Frowning, she replied, "Do I need to repeat myself?"_

_ "You do realize that I'm the best soccer player at this school, right?"_

_ "And you do realize that I don't give a damn about that, right?" Before he could respond, she continued, "Look. If I beat you, you leave me alone—for good, if I may add. If I lose, then…I'll do anything you want."_

_ He raised an eyebrow at this while grinning in amusement. Never before had a female actually done this to him. The only people to challenge him so far were males and yet, here a female stood before him, challenging him._

_ "Alright, then," he replied, grinning still. "You got yourself a deal."_

Of course, he had won the deal. Otherwise, he wouldn't be right here in his room with that very same girl laying on his bed, reading a book of some sort.

"I thought you weren't the reading type?" He asked, grinning slightly.

She turned her head towards his direction, frowning. "Well, you thought wrong. Besides, I have a book report on this due tomorrow."

He made scolding noises at her, walking closer to her before sitting on his bed. "Procrastinating is bad, you know."

"I don't wanna be scolded by someone like you," she snapped before scoffing.

As she flipped a page in her book, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest and letting his head rest upon hers.

"W-What the hell?" She exclaimed before looking up at him. He smirked, though, when he saw of how her cheeks went slightly pink. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"You're neglecting me, though," he whined, wrapping his arms even tighter.

Groaning, she muttered, "Why in the world did I even bother to come over here in the first place?"

"Because you needed help on Chemistry," he replied before hearing her groan once more. "Oh, and Pre-Calculus, if I remember correctly?"

She groaned once more before grumbling angrily under her breath.

Chuckling, he said softly, "Hey, you should be grateful that I was the one chosen as your tutor. After all, you wouldn't want a pervert for your tutor now, would you, Kaoru?"

The girl known as Kaoru merely rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Butch, _you're the freaking pervert here!_"

"Oh? How so?"

"Oh, I don't know… Perhaps it's because of the fact that _you're touching my freaking ass!_" With that said, she immediately pushed him away, which, of course, made him fall off of the bed and onto the floor.

"What? You mean I can't do that?" He whined, pouting slightly as he looked up at her.

Looking down from over the edge of the bed, she scowled and muttered, "I should ask someone else to be my freaking tutor instead."

Immediately, he stood back up and pushed her against the bed, hovering above her.

"What the hell, Butch? I should kick your ass for this!"

Smirking, he replied, "As long as I get to keep you to myself, I think I can deal with that."

Kaoru groaned in anger, but that didn't hide the fact that her face was now somewhat red. "Just get the hell off of me already!"

"Why? You'll just run away."

"That's the freaking point!" Sighing, she muttered, "Why did I even bother to come over here?"

"I thought I told you the answer to that already."

"I meant as in why in the world we couldn't have done this whole study session at school, you idiot!"

"If we did at school, I'd be bombarded by my fan girls," he replied bluntly.

"Exactly, which would mean there would be eyewitnesses!"

"For what?"

"For something such as, oh, I don't know, _sexually harassing me!_"

Smirking, he leaned in towards her face before whispering, "But you enjoy it, don't you?"

"What kind of a girl would enjoy something like that?" Kaoru paused for a moment before muttering while sweat dropping slightly, "Wait, on second thought, don't answer that…"

"Hm, since you seem to be asking the questions here, how about I ask you one?"

"Hah?"

He nodded, deciding to continue on while smirking. "If you were in a situation of where you were with a guy that you liked, what kind of situation would you want it to be?"

She frowned as a moment of silence ensued before she asked, "What kind of a question is that?"

"It's a question, so answer it."

"It's not even related to school or schoolwork, you idiot!"

He smirked before whispering, "Well then, how about we _make_ it school-related?"

"What the hell are you—"

She was immediately cut off by Butch's lips crashing onto hers. Sounds of protest were coming from her mouth as she tried pushing him away and when he finally did, he heard a sigh of relief. He smirked and just as she was about to yell at him (and possibly kill him), he left a trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw to her neck.

Even while he was doing this, she still tried to push him away, but it was in vain. The both of them knew it. As one of his hands traveled down to her bottom before squeezing it, he kissed her gently once more on the lips, completely silencing her protests.

Pulling away, he smirked, seeing of how her face was completely red. "See? You enjoy it."

Immediately, she frowned before pushing him off of the bed and causing him to land, once again, on the floor. "Shut up, asshole!" As soon as she went to go pick up her book (that had apparently fallen to the floor), Butch grabbed it first, making her frown even more. "Give it to me!"

"Why? Obviously, you pay more attention to this book than me."

"I told you already that it's for my freaking book report!"

"So?"

"As in it'll count towards my grade!"

After pondering for a moment, Butch said, "You know, I've read this book already." When he saw that Kaoru blinked a couple of times, he continued on. "Which means that I can help you out with your book report."

She frowned. "I don't want your help."

"So you don't want my help for Chemistry and Pre-Calculus?"

Scoffing, she replied, "I can get Miyako or Momoko to help me instead!"

"But knowing them, wouldn't they be mainly occupied by my brothers?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kaoru stated, "Just give me my freaking book."

Butch handed it over, which Kaoru immediately snatched before turning away. Just as soon as she opened the book and began reading, he got up, leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "The main character dies in the end."

Kaoru, seething with anger, turned around while yelling, "Screw you!" Just as she was about to hit him, he leaned in towards her face, which made her shut her mouth completely.

Smirking, he replied, "As long as you're the one that's doing it, I don't mind."

Her face went slightly pink at what he said and yelled, "You freaking _pervert!_"

Before she could continue ranting, he gently kissed her on the lips. After a while, he reluctantly pulled away, smirking once more when he saw of how her face was completely red before saying, "Love you, too, babe."

She immediately hit him gently with her book while looking away before muttering, "I've told you already to stop calling me that, jackass."

At this, he couldn't help but actually smile. He knew her enough to know that she'd never actually say those three words, but her actions—they said it all for him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek gently before whispering in her ear, "Told you that you enjoy it."

She whirled her head around before yelling, "Shut up already about it, will you? Now since you're here, help me with my homework!"

"I thought I was helping you only with Chemistry and Pre-Calculus."

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru replied, "You may as well just help me on it, since I brought my homework over here as well."

Shrugging, he replied, "Sure. Where's your homework?"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times in response before slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I left it downstairs…" Sighing, she stood up before saying that she'd go get it and headed to leave before letting out a squeak of surprise. Turning around, she glared at Butch.

He merely grinning in response. "Yes, babe?"

"Stop. Touching. My. Ass! And stop calling me that!"

"Can't help it," he replied, smirking this time. "You're too irresistible to me~."

Groaning, Kaoru merely turned around before heading out of the room.

"Love you, too, babe!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, asshole?"

He chuckled softly before laying down on his bed.

If there was anything that he knew, it was the fact that life was definitely a lot more enjoyable now and it was all because of a girl by the name of Kaoru Matsubara.


End file.
